Mistakes and more mistakes
by Kalaki
Summary: A rich. British girl is a mutant but her friend was kidnapped by mistake. Thinking that SHE'S the mutant the x-men rescue her only to be surprised when they discover that Mary is human. R+R
1. Default Chapter

London, England  
  
Helen Stevenson, the only child of millionaire of Jacob Stevenson was reading Charles Dickens (Tale of two Cities) for her Homework. Her thick blond hair was tied tightly behind her head in a simple ponytail.  
  
"Uhhh!! Who can read this and still be able to see straight?" She asked no one.  
  
There was a quiet knock at the door  
  
"Miss Stevenson?" Helen smiled  
  
"There's no one else here Mary" she replied  
  
"Oh thank goodness!" Mary, a quiet red head strolled in happily "How are you today?" she sat down on the end of Helens bed  
  
"Can you read dickens?"  
  
"A small amount" Mary blushed  
  
"I'm having a real problem with the opening paragraph and I need to write an essay on it" Mary took the book from Helen and began to explain clearly and simply what Dickens had clearly meant  
  
"I love having such an interesting and clever friend," Helen laughed  
  
"Thank you Helen, I should probably go and help with the cooking, Mrs White wouldn't be pleased if I'm late."  
  
"Ohhh! Forget Mrs White, besides she can't fire you. You're under my protection" The two girls smiled at each other  
  
"Thank you Helen but I like cooking. Um, there is one small favour I'd like to ask you though" Helen sat up  
  
"What is it Mary, you ask so little from me and I love helping you"  
  
"Mrs White says that my stew isn't good enough for your father. I told her how much you two like it but she wouldn't listen. Would you please ask her to let me make it for you an your father sometimes?"  
  
Helen was very surprised at this  
  
"Your Irish stew is lovely! All those spices that you put in. Daddy loves it to pieces, I'll talk to her as soon as I'm done up here. Go down there right now and get your ingredients together. I'd like to have it tonight!!" Mary hugged her dear friend and went down stairs  
  
The kitchen was large and spacious. It had been cleaned to perfection by Mr Afflec, a handsome young man who loved the Stevenson family and felt it was an honour to work for them. Even if he was just a cleaner.  
  
Mary had just started adding the vegetables when she heard something outside.  
  
'Just a cat' she thought easily and carried on. A few minutes later she heard a voice coming from the hall  
  
"Mary!" Helen crept in and hissed at her again "Mary!"  
  
"Helen? What are you doing?" asked Mary, fighting the urge to laugh as Helen's eyes dodged about as if tying to find out a hidden criminal  
  
"Get down!" Helen whispered grabbing onto Mary's arm and pulling her down  
  
"What's going on?" Mary asked  
  
"I saw someone outside, prowling around" Helen and Mary looked at each other for a long time. Assassination attempts on Helen's father were not unheard of  
  
"I-I'm sure you're just seeing things," said Mary as confidently as she could  
  
"I saw someone okay?" They both jumped as a sound came for the back door, the sound of someone trying to force their way in.  
  
"OH! Daddy's away and so are all his guards! I'm too scared to get to the intercom because it makes a loud buzzing sound."  
  
There was a loud smashing sound and the back door opened  
  
"How'd he get past the security?!" Helen asked desperately  
  
"Sshhh! Try not to make a sound" Mary advised.  
  
A fgure dressed in all black walked into the kitchen. Both Helen and Mary screamed in the way that only two teenage girls can scream.  
  
The figure pulled out a rifle  
  
"Which one of you ladies is 'elen Stevenson?" he asked gruffly  
  
"Me" Mary said suddenly  
  
"But-!" Helen started. The figure came closer to them  
  
"Get away from us!" screamed Helen. There was a loud shot and she fell to the floor without another sound. Mary screamed until she felt as though her lungs would burst. She was hauled up over the mans shoulder. She felt a needle in her neck and Mary soon passed out.  
  
As they left Helen's eyes fluttered open, she sat up. her favourite shirt had a large, burnt hole in it very close to the centre of her stomach  
  
"Oh damn!" she moaned before getting up and phoning the police  
  
"[This is 999 do you need police, fire-fighters or an ambulance?]"  
  
"The police please!" Helen cried "I'd like to report a kidnapping"  
  
She looked down at her top again and something shiny fell out of it. A tiny grey bullet that had been flattened on impact. Helen picked it up and crushed it between her delicate fingers  
  
"No I'm fine" she said to the policeman at the other end "It's my friend you should worry about"  
  
Bayville  
  
Professor Charles Xavier read the newspaper in his room. It was about 7 in the morning.  
  
He suddenly came across an article that interested him.  
  
COOK KIDNAPPED BY MISTAKE INSTAD OF MILLIONAIRS DAUGHTER  
  
Xavier looked at the place. He had detected some mutation in that exact area late last night. Could it be that The kidnap had not been a mistake at all? Had a mutant been the victim?  
  
Professor Xavier folded up his paper and went downstairs to explain the situation to the others. 


	2. British terrorist group

Sorry it took me so long to write chapter two but I've been writing all my other fics which are also very good (hint! Please read them!)  
  
I DO own Mary and Helen but everyone else (practically) is the private property of Marvel  
  
Helen was being questioned but what she couldn't stand was the fact that everyone was making it sound as if she was the one in the most danger.  
  
"Of course Mr Stevenson, we would recommend you upgrading you security system"  
  
"-Would hate to see you daughter go missing"  
  
"-The threats to your family are astronomical"  
  
"FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!" Helen screamed "A GIRL HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"  
  
Everyone in the room went silent.  
  
"We-we know that miss but-!" Helen's dad saw that she was getting upset  
  
"My daughter is right, I want you to put all your time and effort into finding this girl"  
  
All the detectives and policemen left, hardly able to believe that they had practically been ordered around by a 15 year old.  
  
Mr Stevenson put his arm around his daughter  
  
"I promise that I'll get her back sweetie, what ever the cost"  
  
For the first time in her life, Helen didn't think that money would solve this.  
  
*  
  
"So, you want us to go to England and find this kid?" Evan asked  
  
"Don't make it sound like a vacation porcupine" Rogue grumbled  
  
"Rogue is right, hopefully we will only be in England for a day, two days at the most" Xavier Explained "In ceribro I found a large group of mutants all using their powers. I believe that they may be a gang, very much like the brotherhood."  
  
"You mean a whole bunch of mutants? All working together? They more I hear about this the more worried I become" Kurt sighed  
  
"I understand your concern Kurt but, like the brotherhood, this group seems unorganised and I am certain that we will be able to get the girl out quickly and easily"  
  
"That's what he always says" muttered Rogue *  
  
Mary looked around it was mid November and frosty so she shivered as she looked around.  
  
"I must be outside" she said out loud. As Mary stumbled around she realised that she was in a long concrete tunnel. Her feet were ankle deep in what can only be described as gunge.  
  
The tunnel was curved but the stench around her was overpowering.  
  
'Oh my god' Mary thought 'I'm in the sewers' at once she thought she was going to be sick  
  
The London sewers were the work of genius but to Mary there was nothing more disgusting in the world. There were no lights so she had to wade forwards, keeping very close to the walls.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" came a gruff voice from the shadows.  
  
Mary screamed as she was lifted on to someone's shoulders and carried away.  
  
"Somebody HEEEEELLP!!" She cried but Mary knew no one would save her.  
  
There was a light up ahead and as they walked towards it, Mary felt heat flow over her like a waterfall.  
  
"Our little missy's awake" said the man dropping Mary onto the concrete floor. She turned around and saw dozens of people staring at her. In front of them all was a tall man, his hair was dyed black and his eyes were completely the same colour.  
  
Mary had for a long time now known about Mutants but these people were quickly terrifying her.  
  
"AH! Helen Stevenson! To what do we owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Well, I didn't ask to come here" Mary grumbled "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Of course, how rude! I am Joseph"  
  
"Charmed I'm sure" Mary said sarcastically  
  
"I wouldn't be so cocky considering what kind of situation you're in" Joseph said simply  
  
"You've lead us a merry dance sweetie" said another one "It took us a long time to realise that the girl who caused the incident last year was you"  
  
Mary knew exactly what they were talking about, that had been when Helen had first discovered her powers. That meant that they knew what Helen's powers were.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about" she said simply  
  
"She's lying" came a female voice from the crowd  
  
"I suppose that you aren't a mutant either" Joseph replied in a very patronising way  
  
Mary didn't reply, afraid that the girl would give away that she wasn't really Helen  
  
"Well then," Mary looked up and saw that Joseph was holding a barrel gun at her. Helen wouldn't have broken a sweat, guns posed no threat to her but Mary was terrified.  
  
She stifled the urge to plead for her life. She'd die anyway.  
  
Joseph smiled, thinking that he'd caught her out.  
  
"I suppose that if you're not a mutant this would kill you huh?" he took the safety off  
  
'I'm going to die' Mary thought. 


	3. Heya weirdos!

I know that I left the last chapter on one heck of a cliff-hanger! This fic is the only way I could get British characters into it without insulting anyone (you'd understand if you read the first attempts)  
  
I'm going on holiday so I won't be around for a week (not that anyone would notice -_-)  
  
Don't own the x-men (but you knew that already why do I have to tell you?!) Mary's reaction to Kurt is human, I don't want to make her out to be more than normal so that involves a lot of screaming.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*___*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Suddenly a red blast knocked the gun out of josephs hand (I know I know, please don't complain).  
  
The crowd gasped as one. Mary could barely believe what had happened  
  
A cloud smelling of sulphur surrounded her an arm circled her waist and in another foul smelling cloud she was gone.  
  
When Mary opened her eyes again she was outside, it was still terribly cold. She could see her own breath and the stars were reflected into the river Themes. The arm was still around her waist but it was loosening.  
  
"How did I-?" Mary turned around. It was defiantly not the right lighting for Kurt. Half silhouetted by the moon he looked as if he'd come fresh out of hell. Mary screamed and sharply pushed herself away from her rescuer.  
  
"Deamon!!" She screamed  
  
"I really wish that people didn't react like that" Kurt sighed and put on a very patronising tone "Okay sweetie, we need to get you out of here. This is not a good place for you, I think you got that already, am I right?" Mary wished that she would stop shaking. Her fingers were freezing and tears were rolling down her cheeks that she hadn't let out until now.  
  
"Home...I need to go home" she stuttered  
  
"Ditto" he replied only half listening  
  
"What are you?" She had meant to say 'who are you?' but the words got mixed up as they left her throat.  
  
"I am so tired of that question" Kurt muttered "I'm human okay? Surprised?" The harshness of his voice made Mary hang her head in shame  
  
"Sorry, I was meaning to ask who you are" she mumbled, realising how lame that sounded  
  
"Whatever, I'm Nightcrawler" Mary was about to ask why he was called that but thought against it.  
  
She stayed silent for a long time. Neither of them moved  
  
"What are we doing?" She asked feebly  
  
"Waiting for the signal" He said it as if it was obvious.  
  
Mary was slowly freezing. She'd spent several hours in the tunnels and the temperature was very punishing. Kurt noticed and his harsh frown melted away. He took his thick coat off and put it around her.  
  
"Thanks" she whispered gratefully. Under his coat he was wearing what looked strangely like red and black spandex. His yellow gloves caused Mary to notice his hands.  
  
'You're staring' she thought to herself 'blink you idiot!! He's knows you're looking' Kurt could tell that she was staring but just turned away to admire the view.  
  
The coat was unbelievably warm and eased her chill. Kurt stood around quite happily even though it was probably only 4 degrees.  
  
"How can you not need an over coat? Are you covered in fur or something?" Mary joked  
  
"Yes actually" he replied sullenly  
  
'Did I hear that right?' Mary thought.  
  
"Really?" she asked. There were blasts of red lights coming up from the top of the Tower Bridge.  
  
"That's the signal, lets go" Without another word he grabbed Mary's wrist and teleported them both onto the bridge.  
  
The x-jet was parked on top of the metal structure  
  
"Is that legal?" Mary asked absentmindedly  
  
"You wanna' get out of here or not?" a tall man asked her.  
  
"Uh, guys? There are a lot of angry looking people down there" Evan indicated towards the crowd of people on the bridge.  
  
"What?" Mary looked over the edge, a woman began to fly up towards her  
  
"Join us!" The woman yelled as she rose  
  
"Never!" Mary screamed back.  
  
"Everybody get into the x-jet!" Logan yelled.  
  
Mary hung back for a while longer  
  
"Kid! Get here!" Logan cried. Mary stumbled up and began to run towards the jet.  
  
Behind her she heard a blast, suddenly there was a terrible pain just to the left of her shoulder. Mary fell like a stone.  
  
Logan ran to her, lifted the girl onto his shoulders and ran back to the jet.  
  
The woman hovered and watched as they left and flew off.  
  
"Jokes on you!! You've clearly got the wrong kid!" She laughed.  
  
*  
  
"How's she doing?" the professor asked  
  
"Lost quite a bit of blood Chuck but she'll last 'till we get back to the mansion" Logan replied  
  
"That was sweet of you Kurt, giving her your coat, it was freezing out there" Kitty said  
  
"I didn't need it, I only wore it because it hid my hands and face if I wore the hood up" Kurt shrugged  
  
The X-jet was now crossing the Atlantic ocean and because of the sheer speed that the x-jet could reach Bayville was only a matter of hours away (as in 2). 


	4. can't think of a title

Sorry this took me so long but I'm writing all of these at the same time. If there are any people (specifically Americans) who are incredibly Patriotic I suggest to you that you leave this fic alone and never return to it.  
  
  
  
Thank you!  
  
I do own Helen and Mary but no one else  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Mary opened her eyes slowly. She was tired but began to focus on the tree people around her.  
  
"Nightcrawler?" she asked  
  
"Yes?" he didn't seem nearly as distant as before  
  
"At least I know one of your names" she sighed  
  
"Well...actually it's Kurt" Mary looked hurt  
  
"Why did you lie to me?"  
  
"I didn't, it's my codename but I was pretty mad at how you reacted to me"  
  
Mary blushed  
  
"Very sorry about that" she apologised  
  
"It's okay" Kurt shrugged  
  
Mary's interest switched to the man in a wheelchair by her bed.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked  
  
"I am Professor Charles Xavier. You're in the infirmary in my institute for the gifted" Mary stared at him  
  
"Okaaaaaay" she didn't mean to sound ungrateful but she was still groggy  
  
"Your in the united state of America" Mary sat up  
  
"What?! Why?? Why did you bring me here?! You could have just taken me to a hospital" she cried  
  
"We thought it best if you laid low while that terrorist group is still after you" Xavier explained  
  
"I'm not Helen" Mary said  
  
"Yes but," Xavier paused "Weren't they after you?" he looked confused  
  
"No, I pretended to be Helen so that she'd be safe" Xavier still looked confused  
  
"But, I thought"  
  
"I'm not a mutant sir," she said simply. Kurt looked surprised, Logan (who was behind the other two leaning against the wall) perked up and Xavier looked shocked  
  
"You mean Helen is?" Kurt asked  
  
"Yes" she agreed. Mary suddenly remembered something "I was shot, wasn't I?"  
  
"Um, yes. In the left shoulder blade" Mary gasped  
  
"Then they'll know that I'm not Helen! I have to get back to England"  
  
Logan moved forwards as she tried to struggle out of the many wires in her arms  
  
"Hold it Kid, you aint goin' no where" He spoke with a lot of authority and Mary didn't fancy her chances of getting past him so she calmed herself down  
  
Mary turned to Xavier  
  
"Please sir, Helen's my friend, I don't want her to get hurt"  
  
"I thought you were her cook" Kurt said  
  
"True, but she's also my friend" there was a knock at the door  
  
"Our little limy up yet?" Evan asked Cheerfully  
  
"Yes I am, my dear little Yankee" Mary replied sharply  
  
"Woah! Stressy!" Evan laughed. Only Kurt was close enough to hear her sigh  
  
"I'm surrounded by Americans, God save me!"  
  
"Mary, this is Evan Daniels" Xavier introduced "Evan, this is Mary"  
  
Evan looked at her with definite appreciation  
  
"You're hotter than I expected" he grinned as Mary's face twisted into a fake smiled  
  
"Oh, are we looking at the brain capacity of, what, a ten year old?" Mary defiantly had a sharp tongue and a very quick wit  
  
"What's Helen's power?" Kurt asked trying to stop those two arguing  
  
"She has super strong skin, nothing can pierce it. That's why they'll know I'm not her, I got hurt when they shot me" Mary put her hand on the bandage  
  
"I wouldn't do that," Xavier said. Mary smiled and brought her hand back onto lap  
  
"I have to go back to England," She begged  
  
"I'm sorry Mary but you will have to recuperate"  
  
"So. Why can't I recuperate at MY home!!??" Mary cried, "I don't want to be here! Helen is going to be in terrible trouble!"  
  
Logan walked out for a moment then returned with a phone  
  
"Then warn her" he threw it onto the bed. Mary thanked him and turned to the Professor  
  
"Sir? Could I make a very short but relatively long distance call?"  
  
"My name is Charles Xavier and yes you may considering this girl may be in danger."  
  
Mary looked at the phone for a second "Anyone know how I can phone England?"  
  
*  
  
Helen was incredibly worried, Mary had been missing for nearly three days. What if they tried to prove that she was a mutant and shot her?  
  
The phone rang and Helen picked it up without thinking  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Helen?" she nearly fell off the sofa  
  
"MARY?!? Oh my goodness are you okay?!"  
  
"I'm fine, you'll never guess where I am right now"  
  
"Where?" 'She could be anywhere in the country right now!' Helen thought  
  
"America"  
  
"......."  
  
"Helen?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Helen finally found her voice again  
  
"YOU LUCKY COW!!! I would give anything to go to America right now! How did you get there? No wait, I know that! Did the kidnappers take you there? Have you got accommodation?"  
  
"Why are you saying I'm lucky?"  
  
"Helloooooo? America is so very very sophisticated!" Helen was practically jumping around the room now "Do you have accommodation?"  
  
"What? Yes, but I want to come home!" Mary sounded upset  
  
"WHY? Britain is dull as ditchwater at the mo! Have you escaped from the kidnappers?" Helen was confused, who in their right mind would favour this small, wet and dreary country over the bright lights and sass of America?  
  
"Yes, but that's why I called. They know that I'm a fake and I'm sure they're gonna be after you soon"  
  
Helen thought for a second  
  
"I'll tell daddy that you're okay and well come to get you asap" she was certain that Mary sighed in relief on the other end of the line.  
  
"That's good, I'm injured for the moment but please come, I want to make sure you're a-okay"  
  
"All right Mary, hope what ever has happened to you heals quick as a flash. Byee!"  
  
*  
  
Mary looked relatively cheered as she hung up.  
  
"Thank you Professor" she grinned and handed him the phone  
  
"Looks like your friend thinks that America's kinda' cool" Evan smiled slyly  
  
"That's because she is suffering from a chronic case of insanity" Mary sniped.  
  
"This is going to be a difficult transferral, I can tell" Xavier sighed 


	5. World war two uh oh

"*.....*" = This phrase has been used on me by certain Americans who shall go unnamed  
  
Okay, I am about to hit one of the thorniest issues between American's and The British. For close minded people who believe that In world war two my country was a complete idiot and only survived because the wonderful US of A intervened and saved our *crumpet cased asses* (yep, an American said that to me once) then DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER  
  
You have been warned  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_**_*_*_*_*  
  
Mary was having some serious jet lag and she felt terrible. Evan wouldn't leave her alone and kept on pestering her about England, he also repetitively brought her scones (which Mary hated) and tea (ignoring her requests for coffee).  
  
A few hours after she had woken up Kitty and the others came in to greet her.  
  
"Thanks for rescuing me" she grinned  
  
"Xavier told us that *you're British! That's so quaint!*" Kitty squealed  
  
"Um, Thanks" Mary's smile faded  
  
"I just wanted to ask *what's the deal with, like, tea over there?*" Kitty asked  
  
"I dunno, I guess quite a lot of British people like it, I don't"  
  
"Then why have you got two cups of the stuff by your bed?" Rogue raised an eyebrow  
  
"Evan" Mary explained simply "I don't suppose one of you guys could get me some coffee?"  
  
"I'll get you some right now, decaf?" Scott asked  
  
"No! I've got jet lag and I need to be perked up!" Mary cried  
  
Scott left in a hurry and the other's didn't quite know what to say  
  
"So, what's England like?" Jean asked  
  
"Wet, very, very wet" Mary replied "We're having one of the wettest Autumns ever"  
  
"I hope you'll be up and about soon" Kitty smiled, she seemed actually quite nice even if her grammar was awful  
  
"Thank you Kitty, that's really nice. I could get up right now actually but Your professor said that should rest until the jet lag wears off" Mary explained  
  
"Jet lag? Surely it can't be that bad" Jean smiled  
  
"In England it should be near the middle of the night, here it's late afternoon" Mary yawned to prove her point "But maybe I should try to get up, it'll take more than a little Jet lag to keep me down"  
  
She got up and stretched.  
  
"So, who's gonna give me a tour the minute I get high on caffeine?"  
  
Kitty, Jean and Rogue gave each other nervous glances, something told them that a severely caffinated Mary would be a very scary sight  
  
"Evan" they all said Simultaneously  
  
"Yeah right, that'll happen" Mary laughed scornfully  
  
"Kurt" came the second suggestion. Mary shrugged  
  
"Okay. Now where can I have some dinner, I'm starved"  
  
*  
  
At dinner, Mary was sitting between Kitty and Kurt and she was sitting opposite Evan.  
  
Evan was clearly writing an essay that would be needed in tomorrow on Monday. Mary felt bad but she was enjoying watching him squirm after how immature he had been acting towards her all day.  
  
"What's that you're doing?" Kitty asked him  
  
"Essay on World war two, *why do we have to learn about a load of junk that happened over 50 years ago?*" Evan complained  
  
"Hey Evan, a lot of important stuff happened in world war two" Scott said sternly  
  
Mary suddenly coughed, but her cough sounded strangely like "Nagasaki". She then coughed again and this one sounded like "A-bomb".  
  
None of the others took much notice, Mary was right, the use of the first atomic bomb had possibly been one of the most important discoveries in world war two and she hadn't meant it as an insult, just as a way to wind Evan up.  
  
And wound up he was but he knew enough about Mary to insult her personally  
  
"England did well didn't they Mary? Really knew how to protect themselves" He said it in the kind of patronising tone that people used when they meant the opposite of what they were saying.  
  
Mary looked down so that the others (who had now gone silent) couldn't see how angry she was. How DARE he talk about the blitz like that!!!  
  
"I mean, if it hadn't been for the good ol' USA your gooses would have been cooked"  
  
Still Mary didn't look up, her fists were clenching under the table and she stopped eating  
  
"I mean, let's face is, *we saved your ass*"  
  
Kitty was getting a little worried about Mary, her facer was beginning to crumple in anger and her knuckles were turning white from the pure pressure she was putting them under.  
  
"You know, if there wasn't a word limit, I'd be able to do this essay in 2: We Won"  
  
"NO!!" Mary screamed and hit her fists on the table. She jumped up.  
  
"Don't make it sound like you did it alone!! If we were loosing it was because you country was too damn cocooned to help us! Did you ever think that because you dawdled so much people got killed!! And don't you go on at me about England fighting because my granddad died in the war protecting his country! Oh yes Evan and by the way, your country didn't win the war, they ended it and there is a big difference between winning and ending. Finally, the way your country ended the war killed millions of people and wiped an entire city off the map! So if you want to believe that crap about you saving my countries ass go ahead but I'm not going to help you!"  
  
Mary was now crying and ran off out of the dining room. Even Evan looked surprised at her outburst.  
  
"Way to go Evan" Rogue said sarcastically  
  
"I'm gonna' try to talk to her. I can't believe you did something as cruel as that Evan" Jean walked out of the room  
  
*  
  
Jean went to Mary's room which the professor had given her only a little while ago. She knocked on the door but there was no answer.  
  
"Mary? Look I'm so sorry about Evan" There was no reply "Mary?" gently jean pushed the door open  
  
Mary wasn't in her room.  
  
"Mary?" Jean was officially worried now  
  
"Mary?!! Where are you?" she yelled at the top of her voice.  
  
Kurt teleported in front of her  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Mary's missing!"  
  
*  
  
At that moment Mary was running outside, she loved nature and Xavier's 'garden' amazed her. She didn't even notice when the ground turned into tiles. Mary didn't realise that she was stumbling towards the huge pool. Blinded by tears she slipped on a wet patch and skidded into the cold water.  
  
And Mary couldn't swim 


	6. Evan never knows when to stop

There is one and only reason I am continuing this fic.  
  
I wanna cookie  
  
I do not own the x-men  
  
*  
  
Mary felt terrified as she tried to keep her buoyancy.  
  
Where was the floor to this pool? A few centimetres away? Perhaps three metres down? Was it worth the risk?  
  
Her feet kicked and her hands thrashed but they were weak in this alien environment. She wanted the ground! She wanted to get out!!  
  
Where was the side?? WHERE WAS IT?? Tears of anguish and fear were lost in the waters filled with the chlorine which was burning her eyes.  
  
Mary's wet clothes were heavy; she was drowning. Drowning. Falling into the deep darkness of someone else's pool in a foreign country.  
  
Liquid covered her head, there was blood from her shoulder blade too. The bullet wound met the acidic water and Mary screamed. The bubbles containing the last of her air escaped to the surface. She was tired now, her arms and legs ached. Her lungs were empty and sleep was winning her over. What did it matter as long as she didn't feel the pain?  
  
There was a yell that seemed too far away as her eyes closed. Not even the arms closing around her seemed to fill her with hope.  
  
She was moving, somebody else was helping her. Mary was aware but unable to do anything. She just fell limp like a doll.  
  
There was no water anymore, her lungs rejoiced but she couldn't take a breath in. She was too far gone. She was dying.  
  
'Breath' she ordered herself but her body could do no such thing. No tears fell, her body seemed to have already died. Why did her mind have to stay with her until the end?  
  
"C'mon Kid, breath" Came a gruff voice.  
  
Her mouth was suddenly covered and used air was being forced down her throat. Mary felt sick, she wanted to breath!!  
  
'I'll breath!' She cried inside 'Just don't do that again!'  
  
But he had to, twice more until Mary finally coughed up all the water in her mouth and took a deep breath of fresh air. She cried for the pain that was shooting all over her body, why was it that life was more painful than death?  
  
"Oh My god! Logan! What happened" That voice was defiantly Jeans  
  
"Stupid Kid wasn't lookin' where she was goin' an' fell in the pool" Logan shrugged.  
  
"Poor Mary" Jean laid her warm hand against Mary's Cheek which was now freezing cold.  
  
"She's gonna need blankets. That pool's heating hasn't been on for months and it's friggin' winter here" Logan growled  
  
Mary was being lifted, what had she been doing again? She'd been crying, why was that? Mary suddenly remembered the way she'd yelled at Evan. Her blood still boiled at what he'd said but she'd had no right to sink to his level and do the same about his country.  
  
"Jean?" She croaked  
  
"Yes? Yes Mary?" Jean asked eagerly  
  
"Tell Evan...I'm sorry" Mary whispered  
  
*  
  
Mary was wrapped up in lots of layers but her teeth were still chattering. Everything seemed so harsh to her right now. How long she had been out was completely unknown to her  
  
The only person who wasn't acting all weird around her at the moment was Kurt. He jumped over the sofa, landed on her feet and turned the TV on.  
  
"Kurt? Must you watch that while sitting on my feet?" Mary sighed  
  
"No one asked you to nearly drown yourself" Kurt replied simply  
  
"I didn't want to die!!" Mary half yelled  
  
"Woah! Down girl! I was just kidding!" Kurt cried  
  
Mary sat very quietly and tried to rest. What the heck was Kurt watching??  
  
She looked up and Mary swore her heart stopped  
  
BBC worldwide  
  
"You are Kidding" She hushed  
  
"I love their documentaries" Kurt shrugged indifferently  
  
"So why don't you watch the discovery channel?" Mary asked  
  
"Because sir David Attenborough's on this" Kurt smiled  
  
"You remembered the sir!!" Mary squealed  
  
"I'm European too you know" Kurt rolled his eyes  
  
Mary threw her arms around Kurt's neck  
  
"Marry me!" she giggled  
  
"Hey!" he cried indignantly "Jeeze, you're freezing"  
  
Mary felt his arms go around her too. When he'd told her that he was covered with fur he wasn't kidding. It itched her face slightly but the warmth she was receiving from it made every bone in her body feel heated.  
  
"Kurt, do you think I'm weird for not liking America?" Mary asked  
  
"Well, Evan has been pain and you're very patriotic" Kurt began  
  
"Yeah, the only one in England" Mary rolled her eyes  
  
"I don't think you hate America Mary, I just think you prefer England" Kurt shrugged  
  
Mary sighed "I want to go home Kurt, I want to meet people who actually say 'excuse me' when you bump into them on the street, I want to play football and not have to call it 'soccer'"  
  
"Amen sister" Kurt groaned and received another smile from her  
  
"Exactly" Mary nodded "It's official; Europe rules" and they high-fived each other  
  
Outside the door Evan was watching them in quiet shock. She'd managed to turn Kurt against America now! It must be stopped!  
  
And while humming the national anthem he ran off down the corridor.  
  
"Right, Kurt? Could you get me some hot chocolate?" Mary asked  
  
"Sure" Kurt got up and ported to the kitchen  
  
Mary wriggled deeper into her blankets, she wasn't paying any attention to the television. She barely even noticed when an emergency news flash came on.  
  
All she heard as she began to fall asleep was 'last night' 'Kidnap' and 'Steph Smith'  
  
Mary's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright, not caring if she froze. For a terrifying moment she thought she'd missed it but the news reader continued.  
  
"Miss Smith was apparently snatched as she was boarding a plane that was supposed to have taken her across the Atlantic this morning"  
  
An amazingly powerful stab of guilt hit Mary right in the gut. Her friend had been taken while she was coming to collect Mary.  
  
"The kidnappers have mysteriously disappeared"  
  
'Under London' Mary added silently. She knew that Steph would never join that organisation and because her skin was impenetrable that did give her some protection but there were still ways that she could die.  
  
'Like drowning' Mary suddenly thought and wrapped her blankets closer around her. She could not, would not put Steph through that. She'd just tell The professor and they'd take her back to England to help find Steph. They'd rescued her, they'd rescue Steph no problem.  
  
"Kurt!? There's something on TV I really think you guys should see" *  
  
"Okay, so what have we been able to get?" Logan asked aggressively (then again everything he said was aggressive)  
  
"The police in England are not letting any information leak out" Jean sighed  
  
"She was last seen being forced into a car by some armed men and women. The public were afraid to help because the guns were pointed right at Stephs head" Kurt began  
  
"She yelled several times 'Help! Don't worry about the guns, they can't hurt me'. The guards at the airport shot a vehicle but it got away" Kitty finished  
  
Mary rubbed her hands together with worry  
  
"So, you will help her right?" she asked hopefully  
  
"Of course" Xavier replied  
  
"Good" Mary sighed happily "so, do I go wearing this or one of those cool suits?"  
  
Logans eyes narrowed "You aint goin' no where Kid" he said simply  
  
"WHAT??" Mary yelled "But Stephs my friend!! I couldn't just wait here to see if she's still alive!!"  
  
"Mary, you nearly drowned. You're still in shock even now and I don't think it would be a sensible decision to take you" Xavier explained simply  
  
"Fine" Mary muttered trying to keep the anger out of her voice and left.  
  
She walked to her room where she was planning to have her fifth warm shower that day. As she turned her lights on and walked forwards she felt her feet pull at a thin wire that had been stretch between the door frame. Gently she leaned over and tugged at t until it came free from the wall.  
  
"What the-?" Mary managed before it happened  
  
The wire must have been connected to something because suddenly the stereo in the corner of her room was playing the American national anthem at top volume  
  
"Ooh! Say can you SEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" The voice pummled into her brain making Mary feel dizzy. She got to her feet and tried to stagger over to turn it off but the noise was unbearable.  
  
Then she noticed that on every wall was an American flag. The entire room around her was a mass of cotton colours. There was even one on her bed! Blue, red and white stripes danced before her face and Mary longed for them to cross over each other to become the union Jack.  
  
The colours were to bright and too vivid for her still fragile mind to bare. Mary felt herself sway once, twice....  
  
And hit the floor.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sorry this took me so long, I thought no on liked it any more 


	7. Back to England

Sorry this took me so long, I thought no on liked it any more. So sorry that I accidentally changed Helen's name to Steph, I just forgot her name! ^_^  
  
BTW, I have to tell you that my updates will be rare for the next few months because my friend has become involved with the police because she attacked one of my other friends. Said friend is now pressing charges including assault and Grievous bodily harm. My life has suddenly become very difficult. Ah well, at least I'm in year 11 now.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Evan! Are you honestly telling me that you played a prank on a girl in serious shock for a laugh?!" Ororo asked her nephew angrily  
  
"I-I didn't know she was in shock" Evan defended himself shakily  
  
"She nearly died, what reaction did you think she'd get?" Logan growled menacingly  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Mary opened her eyes slowly, funny clouds of colour were dancing in front of her eyes and she groaned. She looked around and realised that she was in the infirmary AGAIN!! Her eardrums were still ringing and Mary slowly remembered what had happened. Instantly she felt deeply ashamed.  
  
"I fainted because of some flags and a little music, Granddad would be ashamed of me" she sighed  
  
"Considering you'd nearly died, I doubt it" Jean smiled as she walked in  
  
"The last time I fainted my temperature was 104 and I was hallucinating" Mary said grumpily  
  
"When you're in shock everything seems brighter or louder. I guess Evan didn't realise" Jean sighed  
  
Mary didn't move a muscle.  
  
"When can I go home?!" she cried suddenly  
  
"Mary, come on, it's okay" Jean comforted her but inside Mary's head she felt a deep sense of not belonging.  
  
"I don't mean to sound ungrateful but I miss England so badly" Mary said sadly "I can't bare how hot it is here, I'm pining for another British accent and you don't have Blackadder here!"  
  
"We don't have what?" Jean asked  
  
"Blackadder, it's a comedy about these four guys who appear in four different times" Mary tried to explained  
  
"That sounds weird" Jean said honestly  
  
"The first one's in the middle ages and there's Blackadder who's the stupid prince who nothing goes right for, he's so bitter!" Mary laughed quietly "and then there's baldrick, he's the servant and he never ever baths and has a turnip fetish"  
  
Jean watched and listened but didn't understand. British comedies were weird.  
  
"Jean?" Scott stuck his head around the door "We gotta go"  
  
"Thank you!" Jean mouthed at him "Well, I'll see you later Mary" and ran out  
  
"Before you go!" Mary called after them "Could you tell me, is the Professor going to England with you?"  
  
"No I don't think so" Jean replied "Why'd you ask?"  
  
"Because that means I'll be getting a visit from him" Mary groaned and fell back down into her bed.  
  
Jean smiled and closed the door behind her.  
  
Mary instantly threw her covers back and jumped out of bed. She was still wearing her usual clothes so she didn't need to get changed. Carefully Mary opened the window and began climbing down the building. Admittedly, she was going slower than she'd usually go but she was still pretty good at this.  
  
"These guys have no idea what I can do" she smiled to herself.  
  
Mary landed gracefully on the floor and ran to wear she knew the X-jet was being held. Once there she realised that some idiot had left the door open and snuck in. Mary quickly found a loose panel that seemed to have been used before to hide someone (*cough* bobby *cough*). She slipped inside and settle down for a long trip.  
  
Jean, Scott and all the other X-men got inside a few moments later. Mary waited for Jean to find her but the psychic must have had her mind on other things (most probably Scott's arse). However five minutes after they'd taken off she heard a sudden gasp and quick footsteps to her hiding place.  
  
"Mary!!" Jean yelled angrily as she pulled back the panel  
  
"Good morning" Mary replied cheerfully "Any news on what the weathers like in London?"  
  
"You idiot" Logan growled "You're gonna put the whole mission at risk"  
  
"No I won't!" Mary argued "Just because I'm "normal" doesn't mean that I'm useless!!"  
  
"But Mary, this is dangerous" Kurt said calmly "You're putting yourself at risk"  
  
"Helen's my friend, I refused to leave her. Besides, she won't trust you unless I'm there AND I have more uses than you think"  
  
Logan snorted "Like what?"  
  
"I am trained in three different arts of self defence and can shoot a bow and arrow with almost perfect aim." Mary explained  
  
"That'd be useful if we HAD a bow and arrow!" Logan muttered  
  
"You could use me as bait or a distraction and they'd all totally underestimate me" Mary continued  
  
"No way!" Scott cried "I'm not endangering a helpless girl to...." He began to stop at Mary's glare  
  
"I am NOT a helpless girl Scott" she said dangerously  
  
"Your more helpless than us kid" Logan growled  
  
"Look, you can either bring me along and use me as bait or turn around to send me back but waste precious time getting there" Mary said simply  
  
"She's not going to back down" Jean sighed  
  
There was a tens silence  
  
"Shut up and get a seatbelt on" Logan said angrily  
  
Mary smiled and bounced into a seat next to Kurt  
  
"You're insane, you know that?" he sighed  
  
"Yep, all part of the parcel of me being British" Mary giggled and began planning.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Okay, if I'm right, Logan should be able to point me in the right direction. I'll sneak in and make a distraction so that Kurt can teleport in and get Helen out" Mary said as they landed  
  
"You don't make the plans short stuff" Logan muttered  
  
"Short stuff? I'm taller than you!" Mary cried  
  
"Besides it wouldn't work" Kurt sighed "It would still be a blind teleport unless I went with you, I might end up in a wall"  
  
"But then they'd know you guys were with me" Mary groaned "Hmmmm, if I took a compass and a com link I could say where I was going. If you took into consideration the directions etcetera then it shouldn't be a blind port"  
  
Scott opened his mouth to argue but thought for a minute  
  
"You know it might work, but why don't you just take Kurt with you some of the way?" he asked  
  
"Puh-lease, you guys aren't the only one's with a psychic" Mary sighed "They'll sense Kurt and know it's a trap, I just have to hope than a human doesn't interest them as much"  
  
"I don't like this" Rogue shook her head  
  
"It's the only way" Mary said simply "Now am I going to get a com link or not"  
  
Logan cursed quietly and wondered what it was about this kid that made her able to wind him around her little finger.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Okay, this is the tunnel that leads to the main chamber" Kurt said pointing to his left. He was hanging upside down from a ladder that lead to a man hole cover "Be careful Mary okay?"  
  
"When have I been anything else?" Mary grinned at him  
  
Kurt sighed and watched her go before climbing back up the ladder.  
  
Mary started walking and Checked her com link  
  
"Okay Kurt," she whispered "I'm heading east and this tunnel is about....aw hell!! I don't know the imperial system!"  
  
"Relax Mary!" she heard Kurt say on the other line "I'm European remember? I deal in metric too"  
  
Mary almost collapsed with relief "Okay then, travelling east, tunnel is about twenty metres long"  
  
"Got it"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
(Ten minutes later)  
  
Kurt was sitting on the ladder below the man hole still concentrating on Mary's directions. It was very hard to make a map in his head but so far he wasn't doing so badly  
  
"West, five" Mary said simply through the connection "You still getting this?"  
  
"Yes, I can cut it down so that basically where you are is 25 metres south, south east" Kurt said slowly  
  
"Good, Kurt I can hear people coming along the corridor to my left!" Mary hissed  
  
"Shall I port in?" Kurt asked worriedly  
  
"No, I'm good"  
  
Kurt listened carefully to what he heard next.  
  
"Hey luv!" he heard a man laugh there was also a woman laughing. Kurt then heard a punching sound and the laughter stopped "OI!!" The man yelled  
  
"YA!!" Mary's voice cried and there was another sharp noise  
  
"Mary! What's going on??" Kurt cried  
  
"I punched the woman out the drop kicked the guy. This must be my lucky day because the girl was only carrying a whopping great sword!!" Mary replied joyfully  
  
"So you're armed now?" Kurt asked hopefully  
  
"indeed I am Mr Wagner" He could hear a smile play across her lips and felt comforted by that. "Which is good because the appearance of these two means that I have officially worn out my welcome"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Mary walked silently through the shallow waters of the sewer, she was too involved to be disgusted and managed to ignore the gross smell too. She'd noticed a few minutes ago that she seemed to be approaching a thundering noise. It had been growing consistently since then.  
  
Mary was getting worried  
  
"Kurt, I'm going to have to go silent in a second" she whispered  
  
"Why??" Kurt asked worriedly  
  
"These chambers send echoes and I don't want to risk that they might echo right down into the main chamber" she replied simply "This tunnel is heading south and goes on for ten metres, there's a light at the end. If it's the chamber and I see Helen then I'll tap on my link twice. Teleport in and I'll tell you who Helen is and we can both get out of this dump"  
  
"Aye, aye cap'n" Kurt joked  
  
Mary made no effort to move faster towards the light, she knew it would cause her to make too much noise For now she was content at her current pace.  
  
When she reached the opening she nearly gasped. It was a party! There were no electronics but a few of the mutants were doing something that looked very much life a 'stomp' rift. Metal plates were everywhere and people were stomping there feet to a savage and harsh beat. Others were hitting metal pipes along the walls in time while many simply clapped there hands.  
  
There was a large wooden table near the wall furthest from Mary. She saw the same man who had nearly shot her sitting at the head of the table. It was who was sitting next to him that chilled Mary to the bone.  
  
Helen, looking not too unhappy either. She seemed to be cuddling up to that man quite nicely and he responded to this by practically groping her. Mary couldn't speak as she saw Helen giggle flirtatiously with him before drinking what must have been beer.  
  
Mary felt sick, Helen wasn't being kept forcefully! She wanted to be there! She was really enjoying herself! That party was no doubt to celebrate her recent initiation into the group.  
  
"Mary?" Kurt asked "Is it safe for you to talk yet? Should I port in yet?"  
  
"No Kurt, you don't need to port at all" she sighed  
  
"What? Why?" Kurt exclaimed  
  
"She's joined them by choice, she doesn't need rescuing" Mary said, surprising herself by getting a little tearful  
  
"No, but you do sweetie" Mary spun around and saw seven people blocking her way, all looking very malicious.  
  
"Kurt..." Mary started  
  
"I'll take that!" a girl said suddenly and the com link was crushed while still attached to Mary's head. Mary screamed and threw it off in shock.  
  
"You're coming with us" The people agreed and Mary was at a loss for what to do next.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
As if you won't find out!! ^_^ 


	8. talks

Heya. I'm in year 11!!! Weeeeeeeeeee!!! Nobody reads this except Abby S S and a few others but I hope you guys like this. Going on holiday soon so no updates for two weeks, soory!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Mary assessed what was happening. She was armed but if she wanted to get out of this she might have to kill some people. Getting back to Kurt would be close to impossible. Getting into the main chamber meant that she might be able to loose them within the still raving party.  
  
She made her choice, turned tail and ran.  
  
Mary suppressed a scream as a ball of fire collided with her arm, it didn't effect her clothes but she could feel her skin underneath burn and blister.  
  
She had reached one of the metal sheets that people were dancing on at this point and jumped under it. To her amazement all of the sheets were connected making a half decent tunnel.  
  
"Kurt!" she hissed "I'm 5 metres inside the chamber to the east, try to teleport!"  
  
There was a painfully long pause as Mary waited for her teleporting friend. With the directions she'd given him he should have teleported in front of her under the largest covered area.  
  
He must have made a miscalculation because the familiar *bamf* she heard came from outside the tunnel (thought not very far). Mary yanked him under with her and prayed that not many people had seen them.  
  
Unfortunately prayers are rarely answered.  
  
"She's under there!!" Mary heard yelling and footsteps approaching. Even the music was dying away now.  
  
"Kurt?" she asked  
  
"We're gone" he reached over for her but Mary pulled him away towards the other end. Here they could see Helen still giggling, the man she was flirting with being whispered in the air by another large man. Probably to tell him about the intruders.  
  
"Get Helen, she's that girl there" Mary pointed  
  
"I thought we were leaving her!" Kurt hissed  
  
"She's my friend and I'll be dammed if I won't MAKE her go home! Her parents are probably having kittens!"  
  
Kurt mulled this over for two seconds and nodded. Grasping her hand Mary felt them both disappear and re-appear on the large table.  
  
"Guten tag" Kurt smiled and clutched Helen's shoulder with his free hand and once again they were gone.  
  
*bamf*  
  
They were once again below the manhole cover. It took several seconds for Helen to take in what was happening.  
  
"Mary?? And - good lord!!" Helen exclaimed pulling back from Kurt "How-? Why-?"  
  
Mary glared at Helen for a moment then turned away.  
  
"Mary?" Helen asked "What's the matter?"  
  
Completely ignoring her Mary turned to Kurt. "Do you suppose the others will still be back at the X-jet"  
  
"Ja, I think so" Kurt said, not sure what to do about the two girls.  
  
"Great, let's go" Mary said taking his hand. Kurt held the other out to Helen who stared at his three fingers uncertainly  
  
"Can't we walk?" she asked  
  
"Don't be such a baby!" Mary snapped and forced Helen into a strange sort of group hug.  
  
Then they were standing outside the X-jet.  
  
Unused to teleporting Helen fainted dead in Mary's arms. Mary hauled the younger girl into a fireman's carry and knocked politely on the jet's door.  
  
"'Bout time" Logan growled opening the hatch "Knew this'd be simple"  
  
"We kidnapped her back" Mary said shortly "Okay, when do we go home?"  
  
"Woah! Woah!" Rogue gasped "She wasn't going to come willingly!?!?!"  
  
"Nope" Mary sighed "She was getting quite cosy with the guy who wanted to shoot me"  
  
"There's gotta be something more here" Scott shook his head "She was kidnapped! Why would she want to stay?"  
  
Mary shrugged sadly, her friend still over her shoulder.  
  
"I could take a look through her memory, see if they forced her to stay" Jean suggested  
  
"Stop it!" Mary suddenly cried heaving Helen into a seat "Look! I saw her flirting with that guy! She looked plenty happy and was obviously manipulating the situation to make it better for herself! I was wrong about her! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! She's just a rich little attention seeker and a normal life isn't good enough for her!" And with tears running down her face Mary left.  
  
There was silence in the X-jet until Kurt noticed that Helen was shaking.  
  
"Helen?" he asked "How long have you been conscious?"  
  
"Long enough" the girl sobbed.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Mary was full of anger and betrayal. How could Helen be happy there?? She had to come home, Mary decided, then she'd come back to her senses.  
  
Tears continued to rolls down to her face. She wondered briefly if everything that had happened to her was making her loose her mind. Mary shook slightly outside, she felt so cold still. She looked down from the building they had landed on. She looked across and saw trendy bars and cheap accommodation.  
  
"This should be her home" Mary sighed  
  
'But what about me?'  
  
Mary had not been born in London, she'd grown up in rural England. Her family had brought her up home teaching her everything they knew. Mary had never liked how busy London was, it was such a contrast to the eternal silence in the country.  
  
"How ya doin kid?" Logan asked  
  
"I don't even know her" Mary sighed  
  
"Meh, some people are good at disguising who they really are" Logan shrugged  
  
Mary watched the cars beneath them in silence.  
  
"Too much has happened to me, and what am I going to get back? Xavier will want to take Helen on but I'll be dumped here, with so many memories" Mary said sadly "But you'll just forget me"  
  
"Kid? It's gonna be mighty hard forgettin' you" Logan smiled  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Helen? I'm sure you're hiding something" Jean said slowly  
  
"What? NO!! Get out of my head!!" Helen continued crying  
  
"If you keep hiding it your going to hurt people, people you care about!" Jean said clutching Helen's shoulders  
  
"Jean?" Scott asked  
  
Jean paused for a long time "Helen, how did you discover your powers?"  
  
Helen quietened a bit and looked away from everyone.  
  
"My school was doing an activity week a few years ago and on the last day we got to sail on this huge boat. It was replica of the mayflower or something stupid. Anyway, something went wrong, there was this huge explosion during the lunch break. I was still outside because I'd wandered off and the whole mast broke off. The splintered end swung towards me and pinned me against The deck. Sharp side down."  
  
Kitty couldn't help wincing "That should have hurt"  
  
"It should have but it didn't, it's not only that my skin is impenetrable, my body is indestructible."  
  
"So, what does this have to do with anything?" Scott asked  
  
Mary sighed "I'm just so tired of hiding. Telling Mary was the best thing that ever happened to me"  
  
"Why did you tell Mary?" Evan asked suspiciously  
  
"I, um, fell through a window on the second floor" Helen blushed "My whole not-dying raised a few questions"  
  
"We all get tired of hiding who we are Helen" Jean said kindly "You could come to America and see our professor, he can help you and we can all help to fulfil his dream"  
  
"Which is...?" Helen asked  
  
"For Mutants and humans to live together in peace" Kitty put in.  
  
"That feels like a very distant dream" Helen sighed  
  
"Well, we are at least helping people. What do your new friends do that's so great?"  
  
"They are not my friends" Helen insisted  
  
"Mary seems pretty certain you were getting friendly with one of them" Kurt sighed  
  
"I-oh, him" Helen said simply  
  
"Ya, him" Rogue agreed coldly  
  
"He wants to marry me" Helen said simply  
  
"And have you accepted?" Scott asked  
  
"It was either accept or they'd kill my father! What the bloody hell do you think I'd do!?" Helen cried angrily  
  
"Okay, easy! Scott meant no offence" Kurt said gently  
  
"Joseph said that normal people will never accept us. They're scared of us, jealous" Helen said  
  
"Since when did you start listening to the guy who gave you an ultimatum as a proposal?" Kitty asked  
  
"I guess, but even I have do admit he may have a point" Helen sighed "We must get back to my house, dad's in danger. I may have been kidnapped but Joseph will want vengeance"  
  
"Okay guys, we need to take off ASAP" Scott said "Get Mary and Logan in here NOW and we're gone!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Yay!! It's nearly finished!! 


End file.
